


Matinee

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick birthday drabble for Jounouchi. Puppyshipping implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matinee

“This is honestly what you want to do for your birthday?” Seto can’t keep the incredulity from his voice, watching his lover carefully for any sign that this is another of his jokes.

“Yes.” Grinning, Katsuya reaches over and tugs Seto’s shirt collar, stealing a little kiss, “I want my cheap greasy burgers, and my matinee discount movie.”

“I could take you anywhere in the world.”

“I know. I want to be here.”

Seto twitches slightly, 

“You could have any food you wanted.”

“I know. I want this food.”

Watching Jounouchi’s blithely content expression, Seto adds,

“I could just rent the theater, so we could be alone.”

“I know. I like the people.”

“WHY.” Seto rests a hand on Jounouchi’s shoulder, unable to hide his utter bewilderment at such a mundane birthday request.

“Because this is what the gang and I do for my birthday every year. It’s tradition. And since you’re the only person here on my birthday this year, I wanted to bring you.”

And Seto makes no further complaint.


End file.
